Expecting
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Maria's thoughts after destiny
1. The encounter

**Expecting**

They say they love me

Then just walk away

expecting me to be okay

I lie and act happy during the day

but I cry myself to sleep at night,

the thing I hate doing the most.

I worry others, I scare myself

never forgetting the ones I used to trust

They say they love me,

Then just walk away, leaving me here

expecting me to be okay.  


**Maria put down her pencil and closed her journal. It's been two mouths since "destiny" pulled apart the bond the humans had with their alien counterparts. All she wished was that things went back to the way they were. But she knew that was impossible. Liz ran away to Florida for the summer, Isabel's "Ice Queen" act was now her permanent attitude, Max moped, Tess followed Max around trying to get him to love her like he did, and Michael...Well Maria didn't know what Michael was doing. She barley ever saw him, he's been avoiding her since he told her he loved her then told her goodbye. He made sure they never worked together and he avoided ever going into the Crashdown if it wasn't for work. She missed him. She missed talking to him, she missed fighting with him, she missed kissing him, but most of all she missed that look in his eyes whenever he looked at her. He made her feel beautiful and worth love. Now she felt empty. Sure she still had that DeLuca smile and playfulness when she was around people but when she was alone she broke down. She wanted so much to tell Michael she loved him too, but she never had the chance. She doubted she ever will.**

**After just lying in her room for about an hour haunted by the last words she heard Michael say to her she walked into the bathroom to wash her face and get her boots, and she walked out of the house. Her mom has been gone for three days and will be gone for another two weeks, so she didn't have to talk to her for awhile. She couldn't deal with her mom's constant "Are you okay's" She walked around the park for a little when she saw an empty beach. She sat down and just stared straight ahead for a while. In a daze until she hears.**

**"What are you doing here?" She turns her head to see her angel himself. Michael. She turns her head silently dismissing him. If he wont admit that he loves her she wont talk to him. She wasn't the type to beg guys. She feels part of his shirt touch her bare arm, but she still doesn't look at him.**

**"Maria." He whispered touching her shoulder which she pushes it away.**

**"Don't pretend like you care Michael." She whispers to him still avoiding eye contact**

**"Maria you know I care about you." He says . Did she really think he didn't care about her? He cared about her more then life itself. That's why he's been avoiding her all summer, to protect her from himself. And he's also been practicing his powers with Tess.**

**"I must have missed that when you did, the one thing you know that breaks me down. You told me you loved me then walked away. My father did the same thing to me, and I hate him for it! But you...I can't hate you. No matter how much I tried I still love you." Maria cried before running away leaving a bewildered Michael sitting there.**

**(Should I continue?)**


	2. True feelings come out

Crap i forgot to do this: I don't own anything its not mine except the poem if i did own then there would have been more seasons or a movie by now 

Maria ran all the way home and ran into her room and shut the door tight. How could she be so stupid to tell him she loved him. To her, that made her look pathetic. She was a Teflon. Oh who was she kidding! She was pathetic.She fell in love with Michael an alien no less! She promised herself she would never fall in love. The day her dad left. 

_(Flash Back)_

_5 year old Maria heard her mother cry in her room next door. Her daddy left tonight and she knows it for good. Whenever he left just to cool down for a couple days he would never pack, or say goodbye to her. This time he packed all his things including a picture of her and him from a couple mouths ago. After he packed he knocked softly on her door, while she was lying on the floor with her doggie Dott. _

_He sat down beside them and wrapped his arms around her then whispered "I love you...Goodbye." Then he got up and drove away. How could anyone claim they love someone then leave them. Love was stupid! Maria cried softly when she heard her mother scream and break things in her room._

_"Her dad loved her mommy, but how could he leave us?" She thought to herself and looked at Dott the only one she has right now and kisses her head._

_"I promise I'll never fall in love, I don't want to feel that kind of pain." She whispers to Dott and ran her hands through her curly blond bouncy hair something she did when she was upset, something her father also did. Her dad said he loved her then walked away...how is that love? Maria thought as she feel asleep on her floor curled up in a ball...alone _

_(E.O.F.B.) _

Maria looked through her window as she thinks about how much she's changed since then, she's weaker. She should have never gotten involved with Michael. With his annoying smirk and constant smartass remarks, and his messy hair she loved to run her fingers through, and his brown eyes that looked at her with passion and desire. She was hopeless she can't stop loving him. Whether she will admit it or not she loves almost everything about him. Everything but the fact he's breaking her heart. 

XXXXXXXXX 

Michael sat on the beach for a while just starting. Did he hear her right? Did she really say she loved him? Maybe it was just wishful thinking. But the words were still in his head. 

_"No matter how much I tried I still love you" _

He knows he hurt her. He never saw her and he thought if he didn't constantly be in her life her heart would mend and she wouldn't be so sad. Which failed miserably because she looked heart broken and upset. Should he go and see her? Maybe he should just check through his window and make sure she's okay. 

He got up and starting walking to Maria's house. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

When he got there he looked through the window only to see his heart break at the site. His Pixy was on her floor curled in a ball crying, but she was holding something. It looked like a picture frame. He wondered what it was but in the back of his mind he knew. 

Before Destiny happened Mrs. Parker made the six of them take pictures of us.It was a rainy day and the CrashDown was closed and we were just hanging out and Mrs. Parker said she wanted us to have pictures of us together. Everyone took a picture with everyone and Max Isabel and him took a picture together as well as Alex, Liz and Maria. When Michael took a picture of Maria she looked at him uncomfortably but he remembers wrapping his arms around arm waist and resting his chin on her shoulder and smirking which she laughed in the picture. He had that picture by his bedside, because it gave him a bust and a reminder to why he had to control his powers. He also remembers the group picture of them. He sat her on his lap and she was smiling at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both smiled when Isabel and Alex were laughing at something Alex said and Liz and Max were looking at each other. It was a good day, and it was completely forgotten when Tess showed up. 

Maria didn't deserve this. She deserved so much better then he could ever give her. She was so much better then him and for some reason she wanted to be with him. He thought about it for a minute before he opened the window with his powers and walked in. She didn't stop crying but she turned away from him and silenced her tears. She didn't want him to see this. The pathetic side of her. 

"Maria." he whispered before lying on the floor with her wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry. Until they both finally fall sleep peacefully because they had the thing they were missing...each other 

TBC (im writing more i can't just leave it like that) let me know wat u think 


	3. I'm sorry Earthgirl

: I don't own anything its not mine except the poem if i did own then there would have been more seasons or a movie by now 

Maria woke up to the coldness of her bed. She knew Michael left. Why would he stay anyway? It's not like she meant anything to him. He probably just thought she was Liz's dumb friend who satisfied his sexual frustration. Her heart felt like it was ripping in a million pieces at just the thought of it. The thought that she was and still is nothing to him but someone who knows his secret. She starts to cry again, and she clutches her pillow tightly, then she looked up to see the glow and the dark stars she put on her ceiling. They reminded her so much of Michael because the stars were the one thing he could always count on being there, it reminded him of home. 

"Why?" She whispers still looking up. 

"Why did I have to fall in love with the Michael, when I mean nothing to him?" She asks wishing she could get her answer but knowing she can't. She never gets anything but the short end of the stick. 

She looks at her clock and see that she has an hour before she has to get to work. She didn't want to go but she knew if she didn't she would have to deal with Alex or Max coming over and asking her if she was alright and she couldn't deal with that now, not after last night. So she'll go to work, she'll have her perky DeLuca smile, and she'll act like there's nothing wrong, even if her heart's in bits. 

She removes the covers from her body and walks into the kitchen to make some coffee. When she gets to the coffee pot she sees a note and the picture of the six of them, the picture she was holding last night. She loved that picture of them all. Everyone was happy and smiling, it was right before destiny and it was the last time they were all together, and happy. She looks at letter and opens it carefully. 

Maria, 

I'm sorry I had to go but I didn't think you'd want me to stay. I'm sorry Earthgirl. 

From, 

Your Spaceboy 

Maria smiles through her tears, he always hated it when she called him Spaceboy. He would always glare and call her "Earthgirl" She pretended to be insulted but she secretly loved seeing the teasing/flirting side of him. She slowly folded the paper back up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for work. 

A part of her is saying he cares about her but the other part is still screaming that she's nothing. Not worth his time, not worth his love. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Michael walked into the Crashdown. It's the first time he stepped into this place in daylight. He knew Maria worked in the morning and he didn't want to run into her because he was afraid of what he would see. Afraid he'd see what he saw just last night. It tore his heart to see her crying and worse, her crying over him. He didn't mean to cause his little pixie any pain. He just wanted to protect her from him. From what he was, and what he could do to her with his powers. 

He would have nightmares that instead of killing pierce that day, he killed her. He would hear her screams at night, and he couldn't bare if that happened in real life. If she died, he would too. She's the only one that could break through his stonewalls. All she has to do is smile and it warmed his heart to think she was smiling at him. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mr. Parker ask him if he wanted a table. 

"I think I'm just going to sit in my booth. Thanks Mr. Parker." He muttered and Mr. Parker nodded before tending to another customer. 

He walked to the farthest booth and sat down. Waiting impatiently for her to arrive. He closed his eyes and remembering her crying on the floor in a ball. He remembers seeing flashes of her doing that right after her dad left. He couldn't believe he did that to her. He did the one thing he was trying to prevent, kill her he might not have done it physically but he definatly did it emotionally. 

He looked up to hear the bell ring but was disappointed to see Isabel and Maxwell. They both saw him with surprise before walking over to him. 

"Michael what are you doing here?" Max asked 

"What does it look like Maxwell. I'm thinking, and I'm going to get something to eat." He said without much emotion. 

"But you haven't been in here in the morning since..."Isabel said trailing off not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings 

"It's okay Iz. I'm fine." He whispers and she leaves it at that. They both sit down across from him, and Michael looks up at Max. 

"How is she with you?" He couldn't help but ask 

Max just looks at him for a second. 

"She's pretty okay. She's still smiling and perky, but whenever someone says your name she loses her smile but quickly recovers. Other then that I'd say she's fine." Max says and Michael just wants to look at him cross eyed. Did he even know Maria at all? Just hearing that he knows she's just putting up a front. She's trying to act tough, and strong. She put up her own stonewalls. Before he could say what a jackass he was he heard the bell ring again and this time it was his angel. 

She looks happy. But he knew better. She smiled at Mr. Parker, before she looks at their booth. Their eyes lock. Now she looks scared. Scared that he's going to tell the others about last night, scared that she was just going nuts and he wasn't really here. She quickly notices the other two there and she smiles before going into the back, to get her notepad and he apron. 

About a minute later she comes back out. She notices the don't have anything and goes to their table casually. 

"Hey welcome to the Crashdown, how may I help you?" She asks in a perky waitress voice. 

"Hey Maria can we just have our usual's?" Max asks smiling at her, which she smiles back. 

"Sure." She says writing it down. She looks at Michael for a second. 

"Oh and Michael will have..."Max starts but she interrupts him. 

"I know." She whispers before going to get their drinks. 

Isabel looks at Michael. He's trying so hard not to just walk up to her asking if she was okay. She knew Max was the dumbest alien ever. How can he not know Maria was so miserable? She was doing the same thing Michael does. Has a stupid stonewall. 

"So Michael how have you been?" She asks trying to stop the silence. 

"Fine." He says back plainly but it causes Max to look at him questionably. 

"Yeah I called your house last night but there was no answer, where were you?" He asked. Something was up with Michael and he had to find out. 

"I went for a walk is that a crime Maxwell!" Michael shot back starting to get a little pissed off at all the questions. 

"I'm just trying to make sure you aren't doing anything stupid!" Max yells at him but shuts his mouth regretting ever saying that. 

"Fuck you Max! You don't know shit about who I really am!" Michael screams at him standing up, causing everyone to look at them. 

"Michael. Max." Isabel starts to say trying to get them to stop yelling but neither of them listen. 

"Yeah I think I do Michael, and I know you're suppose to listen to me!" 

"Oh yeah well too damn bad! I have been doing that my whole life! I'm not doing it anymore!" 

"Michael." They both stop yelling to hear Maria whisper his name. 

"Let it go, and come on. I'll drive you home." Maria whispers putting her hand on his shoulder. 

He looks into her pleading eyes and nods and leaves with her not saying another word to Max or Izzy. 

They get into her Jetta. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers as they got out of the parking lot. 

"It's okay, I know you and Max haven't been on the best terms since March." she says not looking at him but rather the road. 

"Yeah but I'm talking about this morning too. I didn't want to leave you but..." he says 

"It's okay ,I'm fine. I was just having a bad day." She lies 

"Maria, you don't have to lie." 

"Who says I'm lying?" 

"Your eyes. I can see right trough you." He says 

"You didn't tell them about last night did you?" She asks worried 

"No I wouldn't do that to you." 

" A part of me wants to believe you, but another parts says you could careless about me all together." she whispers 

"How can you even think that? Oh course I care about you. I care about you more then you'll ever know." He asks hurt. He knew he hurt her but he didn't know she thought he never even cared about her a little. 

"I guess I wont." She says pulling up to his apartment. 

"Maria..." He whispers 

"Thank you for not telling them." She says refusing to look at him. She doesn't want him to see her tears again. 

But he does. He simply wipes her tears away and moves her chin up so she'll look at him. 

"Michael." She cries 

"Shh. You don't have to say anything." He says and he kisses her cheek. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Maria...I love you." He says and gets out of the car. 

He sees her drive away as soon as he gets out of the car, and he vows to make sure he wins her back. He vows to make his pixie angel happy again. And he vows to get her to love him again. 

TBC 


	4. Authors Note

I'm so sorry i havent updated in a while but i do plan on continuing this story. I'm sorry if its been like forever but a lot has been going on and i do have a lot of other stories i have to update. Again sorry for the wait!

tootles 


	5. Words are useless

After Maria dropped Michael off at his apartment, she quickly fled out of there and went back to work. She wanted more then anything to believe Michael's words but words didn't mean anything to her. Words and promises don't mean a God damn thing if they aren't kept and are just lies. Plus Michael never really was a talker but a doer. He didn't take time to think about what he was doing. He would just do it and say fuck the consequences! And she loved that about him, she loved that he was so adventurous and didn't care about rules when it came to finding out something about his past and where he came from, not that it didn't hurt more then anything to have him walk away from her in order to do what he was brought here to do; be a soldier, but deep down she understood it. Then she softly started singing thinking about everything that's happened recently. Lyrics that dimmed her heart ache slowly. 

_I wish I could read your mind  
Words don't mean a thing  
I'm giving you all my time  
All you do is leave  
If you were standing here in front of me  
I know you would say  
There's nothing oh so precious as  
something that's gone away  
and if there is a reason  
I just don't want to know  
why you feel the need to love me so.  
only when you go.  
Only when you go._

As she got into the Crashdown parking lot she sighed. She knew she was going to get questioned by Max or Isabel about what happened and the "sudden" sadness. God as much as she's glad that they don't know about upset, how heart broken, how hurt she was, doesn't mean it's not kinda pathetic her friends don't know who she really is. Max must be the dumbest alien on the planet! He doesn't know anything unless it was directly told to him. He doesn't know how much it hurts Michael when Max, the person he considered his brother doesn't believe in him. 

She checks herself in the mirror and making herself look atleast half decent before getting out of her car and started walking back into work. Isabel and Max were still there but now Tess was there clinging onto Max for her dear life when he looked like he was just trying to be nice. A part of her can understand why Tess was like the way she is. I mean she grew up with a cold blooded killer who told her she has a soul mate who loved her more then anything. Maria too, would be disappointed and a little clingy if she was told Max truly loved her and was married to her in a past life and yada yada to whatever else Nesado told the poor girl. 

She grabs her stuff and heads to work with a smile on her face. Just another day where she puts on her mask, her mask that says she's happy. 

Yay for her. 

XOXOXOXOXOX 

After Maria dropped him off Michael ran into his apartment thinking of a way to get Maria back, even if she didn't go back to him she wanted her to be happy again. Make her know she **is **worth something! Hell she's worth more then anything on this planet or any other. Now all he has to do is prove it to her. 

He turns his head to look at the picture of him and Maria at the Crashdown. They looked so happy together, God how can one word change all that happiness out of them. 

Destiny. That word made him sick to his stomach! He wanted to fucking beat the shit out of whoever came up with that word! It ruined everything! The one time he's ever been happy with someone who knew his secret and cared about him anyway it just had to be snatched out of his grasps and have him being thrown to a girl he always thought was his sister! God "**_DESTINY_**" must really hate his guts! 

He takes the picture from his night stand and looks at it, almost like he's studying it. He looks into Maria's eyes, they're so beautiful; like big bright green emeralds. She's truly happy at that very moment with him. 100, without a doubt happy. He had to bring that back! He wanted the Maria back who would laugh at anything just to be positive, the Maria that would fight anyone or anything that brought pain to someone she cared about, the Maria that would smile sadly at him when she knew he was upset because Max wouldn't believe in him, the Maria that was happy. Not this Maria who was just faking happiness so she wont be looked down on. 

He put the picture down carefully and went towards his phone, if he was going to do this he knew he was going to need some help, he was never the kind of guy to know how to do stuff like this, he usually brought people pain instead of joy. He had an idea but he knew he had to ask the one person he knew he'd be able to help him. 

He dials a number. 

"Hey it's Michael." He says and listens to what the person's saying. 

"Yea I know, but can you please just come to my apartment for a minute? I really want to talk to you about something. I want to explain some things." he says softly letting the person know he's telling the truth. 

He listened again and a smile came to his face. 

"Thanks man I'll see you in a bit, later." He said hanging up. 

His smile got a little brighter, maybe things wont end badly this time. 

XOXOXOXOXO 

At her break, Maria took a seat on the couch in the back room. Work always wore her out but she loved the distraction. She liked that she didn't have to think about him when she was working. Not that she didn't think about him, because she did, but at work she felt stronger at least she looked stronger to everyone else inclduing herself, she hates that she's become so weak. At work she looked like she could make it after everything that's happened to her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed being able to just relax. 

Then the door opened. 

"Maria?" She heard a female voice whisper coldly to her causing her to open her eyes to be greeted with the ice queen herself. 

"What do you want Isabel? Want to kick me when I'm trying to sleep?" Maria asked harshly not wanting to deal with her. 

"Fortunately for you, no. I just wanted to talk." She said back not taken offense to Maria's tone. 

"Then talk." He said her tone not changing 

"You may be fooling Max with your "DeLuca charm" but I don't buy it." She says causing Maria's face to slip for a second. 

"I don't know what your talking about." She denies angrily. 

"Look Maria, I may not have known you a long time but I do know you better then you think. I know your miserable without Michael." Isabel says softly and Maria stays frozen so she continues to talk. 

"I know you miss him, and I can bet my life that he misses you just the same. He doesn't believe in being paired up and neither do I. But he does believe in being a solider and helping our people. He's trying to protect you. After he killed Pierce he was so afraid that that's what would happen to you if you got too close to him. " she tried to explain but before she could continue further Maria spoke. 

"Isn't that what you want?" Maria interrupts coldly. 

"Why would I want that?" Isabel asked confused 

"I mean you did the same to Liz in the beginning because you thought she was going to take Max from you, don't you want me gone because I may take Michael from you? Come on Izzy, your the Ice Bitch you don't care about me. All you care about is yourself and what you want. So do me a favor and leave me alone because I don't want to hear your lies. Your words are as useless to me as Michael's." Maria said in the most darkest and calm tone Isabel has ever heard come out of Maria's mouth. She looked into the small girl's eyes and her eyes made her usually bright green emeralds look like dark jades of green. It scared her. 

"Fine, I'll leave you alone." She said sadly getting up and walking out of the restaurant with tears in her eyes. 

She had to tell Michael about this, Maria was starting to really scare her. 

XOXOXO 

As soon as Michael heard the knocking on his door he quickly rushed to his door in record time Hopefully his plan will work if he could get this guy's corroboration. 

He opened the door to see Alex's hard and cold face. 

"This better be good." He said stepping inside. 

TBC 

song is "Only When You Go" By Majandra Delfino 


End file.
